Legend of Korra: Moniker God
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Amon and Zaheer two men who wished to change the world and went to great lengths to do so. Both beaten by the Avatar Korra they failed, but why did they try in the first place? Was it their ambition or another's, and if the latter why did they wish for change? Takes place after book three the truth will be known.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Korra: Moniker God

Amon and Zaheer two men who wished to change the world and went to great lengths to do so. Both beaten by the Avatar Korra they failed, but why did they try in the first place? Was it their ambition or another's, and if the latter why did they wish for change? Takes place after book three the truth will be known.

Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar

Chapter: 1

Three years is a long time. Sometimes too long. Without a need for them 'Team Avatar' had disbanded and went on with their lives. Bolin had joined the earth nations most prominent fighting force why his brother Mako was the personal bodyguard of the soon to be king. Asami had taken over control of her fathers company Future Industries all in all they were doing good. As for Korra...well.

"Come on that the best you got?" Korra was breathing hard as she earthbent another slab at her opponent. The woman easily blocks and jumps and uses her earth bending to run along a wall. Korra tries and make the wall knock off her opponent but she kept ahead of Korra's attacks. Her opponent jumps off the wall bending some of it to come with her and sent it flying at Korra with a kick and nailed her in the chest and left her unable to fight.

"It's over folks." The crowd who had been watching the illegal fight roared for the winner as Korra slowly got up and limped out of the arena. Korra sighed as she sat on a bench and undid her bandages around her arm.

"Here." Korra watched as a small stack of bills were dropped onto the bench next to her. "Thanks for the lackluster performance." Korra just grunted as she grabbed her duffel bag and the money. "You look a lot like that Avatar chick you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah what happened to her?"

"I have no idea." The man shrugged.

"Oh well who cares right? I mean last I heard she was crippled by the former leader of the Red Lotus."

"Yeah."

"They're finally doing it too."

"What?" The man smirked.

"Executing the damn bastard." Korra just nodded.

"I see."

"It's ironic the day the former Earth queens nephew gain the throne they execute her killer."

"Yeah that's the breaks some time." The man chuckles.

"Aint that the truth." He walks off as Korra get up off the bench.

"They're going to kill him huh. Maybe I'll head to the city to see his end." She sighed as she walked out of the underground facility. "Not like it would make a difference though." Korra thought it over and in the end decided to see Zaheer die and headed to the rail line in the city to buy a ticket to Republic City.

In Republic City

Mako sighed as he watched Wu try and fail miserably to pick up Asami. Even referring to himself a super-human since he was in line to being king of the Earth Nation. "Excuse me sir." Wu turned to Mako.

"Yes Mako what is it?"

"The president wishes to talk to you about your upcoming position." Wu sighed.

"Alright then." He looked at Asami. "Think about it my dear and I'll see you later." Wu walked off as Mako chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that."

"That's alright though I do wonder how you put up with him?"

"I just remind myself that he's going to be a great king someday."

"And that works?" Asami was caught off guard.

"Well that and banging my head into my wall when I get home for a few hours." Asami giggles.

"That sounds more like it." She smiles. "It's good to see you again."

"You to Asami." The two give a quick hug.

"Where is Bolin?"

"He's with Kuvira bringing stability across the Earth Nation."

"Wow that's great he gets to help people like he always wanted too." Mako nods.

"Yeah he's really happy in fact he'll be here for the crowning of the prince."

"Great since Korra will be here as well it will be like a big reunion." Mako smiles.

"Yeah it will."

"Mako come on I'm going back to the hotel!" Mako sighed as he smiled at Asami.

"I'll see you later." Asami returned the smile as Mako walked over to Wu's side.

In the Earth Nation

Kuvira lead the single biggest army in the world and was quite good at cleansing the bandit scum out of the Earth Nation. "We are almost there mam soon the Earth Nation will be whole again." Kuvira nodded.

"Yes soon we will be a nation once more." The Great Uniter was what the people called her as she had quickly dragged the deluded nation out of the hole in only three years. Suddenly the train came to a stop as the conductor came into the train car. "Why have we stopped?"

"Rocks are blocking the rail mam we believe it to be some bandits don't worry though the men will quickly take care of them." Kuvira smirks.

"No that's fine I'll go handle them myself." She exited the train and smirked as the bandits began to charge down the hillside to attack. In a matter of minutes she had the entire group of thirty subdued. "This is the big problem in this nation yet you're all so weak." Kuvira turns and walks back to the train as her men take the captured bandits to the car they used to hold prisoners. Everyone including Bolin marveled at her unlimited strength.

Unknown location

"Sir." The figure sitting in the shadows looked over.

"Yes."

"The execution date is set for tomorrow sir if we leave now we may make it in time." The man nods.

"Yes we will." He sighed. "This is a very important moment."

"Yes sir I know."

"Zaheer can't be killed we need him to complete the group."

"Yes sir the three of us know this." The man sighed. "If I may be so bold sir what makes you so confident that you coming out to finally fight will change the tide when we all failed?" The man chuckled.

"Simple I'm beyond all of you my dear student." The man turns to his follower. "After all I did save your life from your own brother...Amon." The former leader of the Equalists bowed his head in shame.

"Yes my lord I should have never strayed from your teachings and I almost died."

"It's fine Amon after Zaheer you were the closest to succeeding in our goal."

"Yes sir I will get the other two and our transport ready." The man nodded as Amon left.

"Soon we will rise and the truth will be seen by all." The man turned to the picture of his family and bowed. "I swear mother, brother and sister to change the world."

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Ok this is good.

Rogue: Thanks I watched a few episodes last night and decided to give the story a twist.

Chaos: Yeah I can tell this changes things greatly I mean you kept that dude Amon alive.

Rogue: Yeah anyways thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Korra: Moniker God

Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar

Chapter: 2

Korra sighed as the train she was on pulled into the Republic City station. She grabbed her things and walked off the train noticing she was one of the few people exiting. She also noticed quite a few boarding the thing to leave the city. "I guess they fear Zaheer could break free and be lose in the city." Korra shrugged and walked out of the station. "Now then they are going to crown the kid and then execute Zaheer in the main square in a few hours." Korra hummed. "I'll go early and find a secluded spot so no one knows I'm here." Korra walked off to the square she could never have known what would happen that day.

With Tenzin

The older of the two air bending masters made his way along with his family to the town square. He didn't like the idea of crowning prince Wu the king of the Earth Nation with Zaheer so near. "Are you ok dad?" Tenzin looked at his daughter the only other air bending master and smiled.

"Yes my dear just thinking is all." Jinora nodded though she could tell something was up with her father. The family entered the square to see the place packed.

"Wow."

"That's a lot of people." For an unknown reason Jinora shivers which goes unnoticed by everyone but Tenzin. He moves over to his daughter and whispers so as to not worry the others.

"What is wrong my dear?"

"I'm not sure it feels like a powerful menacing force is rapidly approaching." Tenzin nods as the family moves deeper into the crowd. Only an hour remains till the coronation.

With Mako

The young fire bender sighed as he watched prince Wu fidget nervously. "Nothing is going to happen prince." Wu looked at Mako.

"Are you certain Mako?"

"Yes if anyone wanted to harm you they would have done it already." Mako sighed. "As it is in another twenty minutes you will be crowned king." Wu smirked.

"Thats true soon I'll be king of the Earth Nation and no one will try and harm me then."

"Exactly so just calm down the wait is almost over." Wu sighed in relieve.

"Thank you so much Mako."

"Don't mention it sir."

Small clearing forty minutes from Republic City

Amon, Unalaq and Vaatu waited patiently for their master as he recharged his energy. "The execution is not far off."

"We are well aware of that Unalaq."

"Is the master well he did use his powers for an extremely long time." Amon frowned behind his mask.

"I am not sure Vaatu but we will believe in him for now." The demon nodded.

"I agree though he should be ready to move again by now." Amon was about to reprimand Unalaq when the master appeared.

"You are indeed correct Unalaq I have been ready for the past five minutes."

"Then why are we not going my lord?" The master smirked.

"Simple I wish to make a grand showing of this and that means timing is everything worry not we will be in time." The three men share a look before bowing to there master.

"As you wish sir." He walks off as the three look up again.

"Do you truly think master's addition to the fight will sway the tide so dramatically?"

"Unalaq this man has easily humiliated all of us a thousand times with out trying if he says he's going to easily turn the tide then I give him my full support,"

"As do I." Unalaq sighed.

"I believe in master as well but the soul fact that he's never showed us his full power is the same reason I question it." Vaatu nodded.

"Yes that is a little concerning." Amon sighed.

"The master knows what he's doing we just need to trust him." The other two sigh in defeat. Suddenly the master walks back over to them.

"Alright get up my students we move now the timing will be perfect."

Main Square of Republic City

Everyone cheered as Wu finished his speech glad that the idiot was done boring them. The president walked up to the stand as Wu waved to the crowd and cleared his throat. "Thank you king Wu for that stirring speech." Wu gave him a thumbs up as the president sighed. "Now then as you all know only three short years ago we had a radical group of anarchist who were named the Red Lotus." The crowd booed. "Yes we all share the same sentiment of this group and why the other three members were killed or thought dead we have in custody the leader Zaheer who will be put to death for his crimes which includes attempted murder of the Avatar among other things." The crowd yelled as the president tried to calm them down. After a few minutes the yelling died down. "Thank you now the culprit will be here momentarily to pay for his crimes and in front of all of you have his death sentence carried out." The president walked off the stage.

With Zaheer

The leader of the Red Lotus sat in the back of the heavily armored statmobile that was taking him to his execution. Zaheer though seemed incredibly calm for a man who was about to die as he felt the police wagon slow to a stop. The two metal bending police officers opened the doors. "Alright asshole get out we're here." Zaheer stood up and walked to the doors and jumped down to the ground.

"I'm so looking forward to this bastard." Zaheer said nothing as the two officers took up positions next to him.

"Alright dirt bag get moving." Zaheer didn't need to be told twice as he walked without hesitation to the stage where he knew death awaited him. The three walked up the stairs on the back of the stage and the first officer stopped as Zaheer and the other one moved to the center where a log was sitting with a sword stabbed into it. The man performing the deed had on a black hood so as to conceal his face. He reached down and grabbed the handle and pulled out the blade. The officer stood behind Zaheer as he stood before the log and the president got back on stage.

"Zaheer you have been labeled a traitor and have murdered and attempted to murder many innocent people for these crimes you are sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?" Zaheer was about to say no when he felt the energy only his master could have and slowly smirked.

"Yes today will be the beginning of the end for your corrupt world as the truth shall begin to be shown to you fools." Zaheer knelt down and rested his head against the log. "You may try but I already know you will fail to kill me this day." Most of the crowd murmured quietly as the president looked at Zaheer.

"You seem very confident in this but i assure you no one will save your life this day Zaheer." The president gets off the stage as the executor slowly brings the sword up over his head and swings it down nearing Zaheer's neck with every second. But then...

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: What the hell man!

Rogue: 'Smiles' Cliffhanger.

Chaos: You're an asshole.

Rogue: Thanks. Also thank you all for reading and please review.


End file.
